A Dragneel and a Fullbuster
by emily.g.thorne
Summary: Grey and Natsu have always fault and bickered but when it comes down to it there is no better team than ice and fire. Their children are no different only this time a son a fire and a daughter I ice may just end up falling in love. Future set.
1. Chapter 1

A Dragneel and a Fullbuster

Grey and Natsu have always fault and bickered but when it comes down to it there is no better team than ice and fire. Their children are no different only this time a son a fire and a daughter I ice may just end up falling in love. Future set.

Master Makarov POV

Makarov sat by above the bar looking down at his children. He sighed. Each and every one of them at sat down in his guild and his fairies that were away on mission meant the world to him. He had watched them grow and their children grow, how could he not love each and every one of them.

He had been there the day that Natsu and Lucy finally got together. Everyone had seen it but when it finally happened Makarov along with the rest of the guild half of them with tears in their eyes had cheered with genuine happiness.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucy Heartfilia had been a joy from the moment that Natsu brought the girl to the guild. But unfortunately that also came with trouble that Lucy seemed to collect. _

_Lucy had entered their hearts from the moment she met each and every one of them and Makarov new that each and every one of them would be willing to die for Lucy and none more so than Natsu, who had taken it upon himself to become her protector. _

_Lucy's connection to her spirits made her power truly unknown and very desirable and after she collected all keys to the celestial world her trouble seemed to increase. So when someone came looking for her at the guild to kill her and take her keys it had been Natsu who had taken the full brunt of the dark power that had been sent to kill her. If Wendy hadn't been so close by Makarov was sure he would have lost one of his children that day. _

"_I'm ok I promise you." Natsu mumbled to a distort Lucy._

_When Makarov watched Lucy nodded he knew it wouldn't be much longer until the girl asked to leave the guild. Lucy's huge heart adored them all and the thought that she was putting them in such danger like they had all just witnessed would be all she needed to say goodbye and leave for good. _

_Three days later she arrived at the guild spoken with him quietly in his office and although letting Lucy go was the last thing he wanted Makarov knew he had no right to stand in her way. She walked back into the guild and gathered everyone's attention. _

"_I wanted to say goodbye." Lucy started. _

_Everyone's eyes immediately on her. _

"_What do you mean goodbye Luce?" Levy asked. _

_Makarov watched as Lucy took a deep breath as if to prepare herself. _

"_I care about you all so much but me being here is putting you all in so much danger. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you because of me." Lucy said. _

"_So you're just going to leave?" Natsu asked. _

_Makarov looked at the boy he often considered a grandson. Gone were all his childish tendencies all that remained were the part of Natsu that hardly anyone ever got to see. The Natsu that new of love and loss more so than most and Makarov new that there was no way Natsu was about to let the girl he so clearly loved walk away._

"_Yes." Lucy whispered her head down as she began to walk towards the door. _

_Natsu walked in front of her. _

"_Well I'm not going to let you." Natsu replied his voice determined. _

_Lucy looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears she wouldn't let fall. _

"_We all care about you and none of us want you to leave." Natsu said. _

_Voices from the crowd agreeing with him. _

_He raised his right hand to put on her shoulder but Lucy put a hand on his chest stopping him. _

"_You nearly died because of me." Lucy reminded him. _

_Natsu eyes widened with surprise. _

"_That's what this is about?" Natsu asked. _

_Without wait for a reply he continued. _

"_Because I would do that again over and over again if it meant you lived." _

"_Exactly." Lucy screamed. _

_The tears finally falling from her eyes. _

"_I can't lose someone else I love." She added. _

_Natsu tried to bring her into his arms but Lucy pounded on his chest trying to push him away but Natsu wouldn't let her._

"_I can't lose you." She cried in defeat finally falling into his arms. _

_Natsu held on to her bringing her as close as he could. _

_Natsu titled her head so he could look her in the eyes without having to let her go._

"_I love you too." He said loud and proud. _

_She smiled sadly at him. _

"_So you can't go and I want let you." He said. _

_Lucy opened her mouth reply when Natsu silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. Cheers erupted throughout the guild. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Three years later their first child had been born Jai, 5 years after that their second son Connor was born 3 years after that there youngest son Sunny was born followed five years later by their youngest and only daughter Ivy.

Not long after Natsu and Lucy finally got together his children had started to pair off Erza and Jellal, Mirajane and Fried, Levy and Garjeel even little Romeo and Wendy had seemed to pair off. It had begun to worry Makarov that Grey had seemed to be ignoring his growing feelings for Juvia. But something changed the year after Lucy and Natsu got together and Grey had finally snapped and kissed Juvia in front of everyone before the pair disappeared. To this day Makarov had no idea what made Grey changed so drastically.

_FLASHBACK _

_Makarov sighed in frustration as Grey and Natsu argued yet again. _

"_How long have they been at it this time?" Makarov asked Mirajane_.

"_A while now master." Mirajane replied _

"_Whatever for this time?" Makarov asked. _

_Mirajane shook her head. _

_Makarov looked over at the two young men. _

"_Do something Grey." Natsu shouted almost frustrated._

"_You don't think I will do you?" Grey countered. _

"_No. otherwise you would have done it by now." Natsu pointed out. _

_Grey froze for a split second before he moved everyone held the breath waiting to see what the damaged the two of them would cause as they fault by Grey walked past Natsu and over to Juvia who sat with Lucy looking worried. _

"_Grey?" Juvia asked softly. _

_Grey took her hand without a word and pulled her to her feet. _

"_I'm sorry you had to wait so long." Grey whispered. _

_Before pressing his lips against hers. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

A year later Bay their oldest son was born, and two years after that there daughter Rainy was born. Four years after that Kai there youngest son was born.

"Gramps?" A voice called from behind him.

Makarov turned in his chair to face Jai. At 18 Jai was the image of his father with his mother's blonde hair. But other than that he was all Natsu right down to the cheeky grin.

"Yes Jai?" Makarov replied.

"Have you seen Ivy around?" he asked.

Makarov smiled shook his head.

"Dam!" Jai muttered.

"Mum's going to kill me." He added.

Makarov opened his mouth to reply and the guild doors opened and Bay followed by his is brother entered the guild.

"Flame brain let's battle?" Bay asked.

Bay was just as competitive as his father and Jai was no different.

"Can't got to find Ivy." Jai replied almost regretfully.

Bay looked confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"She's with Rainy by the well." Bay added.

Jai walked towards the door and Makarov found himself following.

As they got nearer to the well Makarov could hear laughter. Generally surprised Makarov found himself walking quicker.

Rainy was different to the other Dragneel and Fullbuster children. She was quiet and reserved like her mother with her mother's bright blue eyes and her father's dark hair. Her powers just like both her parents was very impressive, unlike Bay who just had his father's Ice gifts and Kai who just had his mother's power over water, Rainy had both as well as her own unique gift of sight. This gift allowed her to see into the future mainly in her dreams but sometimes and the part of her gift that made her most withdrawn was that sometime when she touched a person she saw their futures.

"This is so cool." Ivy cheered in excitement.

As Makarov came into view he watched as Rainy used her gifts over water to play with Ivy who was jumping and leaping around.

Rainy was laughing at Ivy's attempts.

"I don't think I have ever really heard Rainy laugh." Jai muttered next to him.

"It's a pretty sound." Jai added without thinking.

Makarov looked at the boy standing next to him whose eyes never left looking at Rainy with pure interest. Makarov smiled. He never thought he'd see the day that A Dragneel fell in love with a Fullbuster but he had the feeling he was about too.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray POV

If Gray had known the moment he meet her she would become the mother of his children he would never of believed it but as he watched his wife train with their youngest son Kai, Gray didn't think he could be happier.

"Bay where's your sister?" Juvia asked as there oldest son walked into their house.

Bay had his mother's hair but Gray's dark eyes.

"She said she wanted to go on a mission." Bay replied.

Gray look over at his wife, her eyes found his. Rainy was unlike their sons she was so quiet and often made Gray and Juvia worry about her.

"And you just let her go alone?" Gray asked.

Bay shook his head.

"Dragneel went with her." Bay said.

Gray sighed in relief. Just like his own relationship with Natsu Jai and Bay were best friends who although bickered and fault all the time always had each other's backs.

"So what mission are they going on?" Juvia asked still a little worried.

Bay smiled at his mother.

"Don't worry too much mum. Jai won't let anything happen to her." Bay promised.

Gray shook his head at his son's ability to talk his mother round to anything.

"I'll pop over to see if Natsu and Lucy to see if they know anything." Gray suggested.

Juvia smiled at him and mouthed a thank you.

* * *

Natsu POV

When Natsu heard the door open he felt the temperature change and new immediately who it had to be.

"Uncle Gray." Ivy cheered with excitement.

Natsu shook his head as Gray entered the room carrying Ivy in his arms.

"Look who I found daddy." Ivy called.

Natsu smiled at his daughter before taking her from his friend's arms.

"Aren't you clever it's just who I wanted to see." Natsu replied tickling his daughter's neck.

"Stop it daddy." Ivy squealed fidgeting in his arms.

Natsu let his daughter down before looking over at his friend.

"You were coming to find me?" Gray asked looking confused.

Natsu nodded.

"Probably for the same reason you were coming to find me." Natsu replied.

Gray nodded.

"So you heard about Rainy and Jai going on a mission together." Gray said.

"Yes, I didn't think Rainy went on missions." Natsu said.

"She doesn't at least not on her own." Gray said.

His eyes looked distant and worried.

"Do you know what mission they went on?" Gray asked.

Natsu thought back.

_FLASHBACK. _

"_Master." A voice that Natsu didn't recognise called across the room. _

_Natsu followed the voice and was surprised to find Rainy looking at the Master with a piece of paper in her hand. _

_The Master took the paper from her hand. _

"_Why this one?" he asked. _

_Rainy looked dazed as if she was deep in thought. _

_Natsu stood up and headed over to the Master. _

"_What's the request?" Natsu asked. _

_The master handed Natsu the paper. The request was to help a village that had women disappearing. _

"_I don't think this is a good idea." Natsu replied._

_Rainy snapped out of her thoughts. _

"_Please Master." She begged. _

_Natsu had never seen the girl this way. _

_The master looked conflicted. _

"_Why this request?" he repeated. _

"_I can't explain but I have to do this." Rainy replied. _

"_Then show me." The master suggested. _

_Natsu was confused he knew about Rainy's gift of sight but he wasn't aware she could show others. _

_Rainy nodded and stepped forward and gently placed her hand on the master's shoulder before closing her eyes. _

_They stood like this for a few moments before Rainy stepped away. _

"_Are you sure?" The master asked and Rainy nodded. _

_The master looked around the room till his eyes fell on Jai. _

"_Jai how do you feel about going on a request with Rainy?" The master asked. _

_Natsu looked at his son who looked over at Rainy before nodding._

"_Sure." He replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK. _

* * *

Lucy POV

"Connor, Sunny wash up for dinner." Lucy shouted as she entered the house.

"Hey Lucy." A familiar voice called from the living room.

Lucy followed the voice until she found Natsu talking with Gray in the living room.

"Hey Gray how you doing?" Lucy said smiling at the man she considered an older brother.

Gray smiled.

"Good thanks." He replied.

"Did Jai see you?" Natsu the love of her life asked.

Lucy nodded and smiled sadly.

Jai was her oldest baby and although he wasn't really a child anymore that didn't mean she didn't worry about him.

"Did he say anything more to you about this request?" Gray asked.

Lucy smiled to herself right from the very moment they had found out Rainy had sight she had worried her parents so.

"I read the request they choose. The village is about two hours on the train from here, every couple of nights a woman from the village just disappears they have no idea why or where they go all they know is they have lost about 10 women now." Lucy informed them.

"I don't like this." Gray said whipping a hand of his face.

"Don't worry Gray, Bay promised to kill Jai if he let anything happen to his little sister." Lucy said a smile of her face as she thought back to earlier.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You sure about this?" Lucy asked her son. _

_Jai opened his mouth to reply when Bay approached him. _

"_You serious about going on this request with my sister?" Bay asked. _

_Lucy could tell he was worried. _

_Jai nodded. _

"_You got to promise me that you'll watch out for her, while you're gone." Bay said his voice serious and worried. _

"_I promise." Jai replied. _

_Bay shook his head. _

"_I mean it Jai if anything happens you her I will kill you." Bay promised. _

_Jai smiled and nodded. _

"_I know. So I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Jai replied. _

_Bay sighed, satisfied._

"_And while you're gone I'll keep Connor and Sunny out of trouble." Bay promised. _

_Jai smiled. _

"_Thanks but you go to keep an eye on Ivy too, she's too smart for her own good." Jai pointed out. _

_Bay smiled and nodded. _

"_Deal." Bay said and they shook hands. _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

* * *

Juvia POV

"Night, Kai." Juvia whispered as she turned off the light to her youngest son's room.

Juvia walked downstairs to wait for her husband. She knew she wouldn't sleep until she knew all her children were safe and none of them worried her as much as Rainy.

"Hey." Her husband soft voice said from behind her.

Juvia looked over at Gray and smiled sadly.

Gray walked over to her and brought her into his arms.

"The request is a good one and it's not too far from here, she'll be ok with Jai." Gray said.

Juvia wanted to ask for more information about the request but she was afraid it would make her get on the train and follow her daughter.

"But if their gone longer than three days Natsu and I are going after them." Gray replied.

Juvia laughed lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu POV:

By the third day Gray was itching to go and find their children but Bay and the Master talked him out of it after all they had called that morning to say everything was going well but they would be gone a couple more days.

On the sixth day everyone was worried about them, the guild was tense and no one was sure what they should do.

"If there not back by tonight I'm going to find them." Gray said.

Natsu looked at his friend and nodded.

"I'll come with you." Natsu said.

Gray nodded in agreement.

By mid-afternoon the whole guild was completely on edge and every time the guild doors opened they would all turn to see who it was. After the third time turning round Natsu decided to stop bothering.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucy voice rang out across the room after the doors opened once again.

"Sorry we decided to walk so I wouldn't get sick." Jai said.

Natsu stood up and looked at his son.

"Hey pops." Jai said with a sappy smiled on his face.

Natsu walked over to his son and pulled him into his arms.

"Good to see you kid." Natsu said.

After he pulled away Natsu looked around for Rainy.

"Where is Rainy?" Natsu asked.

"She went straight home; she wanted to have a bath." Jai replied.

Natsu watched his son face as he mentioned the girl something had changed since they had been gone.

* * *

Gray POV:

"Daddy?" A soft voice asked after the door closed.

Gray stood up in his seat and looked round towards the front door.

"Rainy?" Gray called back.

When Rainy came into view dirty but unharmed Gray took a deep breath.

"You ok?" he asked.

Rainy nodded.

Gray walked over to his daughter and pulled her into his arms.

"Did it go ok?" He asked.

"We saved them." Rainy whispered completely relaxed in her father's arms.

Gray smiled and tightened his hold on his daughter.

* * *

Rainy POV:

Rainy felt a relief that she was finally home.

"Was it dangerous?" her father asked.

Rainy shook her head knowing her voice would give her away for lying.

_FLASHBACK_

"_This is stupid, there is nothing; no evidence. Nothing how are we meant to protect and stopped something we cannot see and cannot find." Jai complained. _

_Rainy sighed; this is the moment she had been waiting for. Her plan all along. _

"_We use me." Rainy whispered knowing Jai dragon ears would pick it up._

_Jai looked at her determined to meet her gaze but Rainy avoid his eyes. _

"_You want to use yourself as bait?" Jai asked. _

_Rainy nodded. _

"_You can trace my smell." Rainy pointed out. _

_She peeked up to judge his reaction when he grabbed hold of her shoulders. _

"_Like hell are we doing this." Jai shouted. _

_Rainy rolled her eyes she figured he would say something like this. _

"_I trust you to find me." Rainy whispered meeting his eyes. _

_Jai studied her. _

"_I trust you to save me." Rainy added. _

_Jai shook his head. _

"_You going to do it anyway aren't you?" Jai asked and Rainy nodded._

"_Fine." Jai sighed reluctantly. _

"_If we get out of this alive you cannot tell Bay, he will kill me." Jai added _

_Rainy smiled. _

"_I promise." She replied_

_Three hours later. _

_Rainy felt the moment something entered the room. _

_Jai had insisted that they share the same room so that she could wake him up if something happened. _

"_Help!" A faint voice cried. _

_Rainy began to follow the voice. Her brain told her to wake Jai up but her heart told her there was no time. She continued to follow the voice. _

"_Help," the voice cried again. _

_Rainy made her feet move faster. _

"_Help." The voice screamed louder this time. _

_Rainy began to run as fast as her feet would allow her. The voices lead her to a cave just outside of the village. _

"_Hello?" Rainy called out. _

_She walked into the cave. _

"_Jai is going to kill me." Rainy mumbled to herself as she walked further and further into the cave. _

"_Hello?" Rainy called again. _

_A laughed echoed out through the cave and Rainy gulped she really should have listened to her head._

_END OF FLASHBACK _

* * *

Jai POV:

"How did it go?" The master asked.

Jai looked over at his father before looking back to the master.

"Natsu can you give us a minute?" the Master.

Jai could see his father was confused but left anyway.

"How did it go?" the master repeated.

"It was hard. Really hard." Jai replied.

He thought back to the hardest moment.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jai ran with all his might. He knew he shouldn't have allowed her to use herself as bait. _

_Jai stopped and sniffed the air. He could just about smell her scent but it was fading fast. Jai forced himself to run as fast as he could, it was at times like this he wished Happy was with them. _

_When he approached the cave her smell got stronger. _

"_Rainy?" Jai screamed at the top of his lungs. _

"_Jai!" Rainy's panicked voice called back. _

_Rainy screamed as Jai ran. He heard a crash. He came out the other side of the cave to a cliff. _

_Some dark shadow held Rainy in his grasp around her throat, dangling her over the side of the cliff._

"_Let her go now." Jai demand. _

_The dark shadow laughed._

_Rainy looked scared. _

"_Kill him." She screamed. _

"_It's the only way to save the girls." Rainy added. _

_Rainy screamed as the dark shadow tightened his grip around Rainy's neck. _

"_Ice make lance." Rainy whispered in between breaths. _

_When the lance appeared she stabbed it into the dark shadow that dropped her off the cliff. _

_Jai ran towards the edge of the cliff, sending a fire dragon roar towards the dark shadow making it disappear completely. _

_Jai looked over the side of the cliff and watched in horror as Rainy's fingers begun to slip. _

"_You have to reach up for my hand," Jai ordered. _

_Rainy shook her head afraid. _

"_You said you trusted me. Trusted me to find you and I did." Jai pointed out. _

_Rainy looked up at him petrified. _

"_Trust me to save you." Jai begged. _

_Rainy swallowed her fear and let go with one hand to reach up to him. Jai immediately grabbed at her hand and begun pulling her up and into his arms. _

"_Thank you." Rainy whispered. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

Natsu POV:

Natsu knew it was wrong to eardrop Lucy was always telling him so, but he couldn't help he needed to know what happened to his son.

"I'm sorry it was hard." Master said.

"I will make sure you never have to go on a mission with Rainy again." Master added.

"No." Jai shouted.

He heard the Master surprised breath.

"Rainy is remarkable, if she asks you to go on a mission again don't let her go alone." Jai added.

Natsu was surprised he had never heard his son so serious.

"You wish you go on her missions with her?" the Master asked.

Natsu recognised the Masters tone it was the one he used when he already knew the answer.

"Yes." Jai replied.

Natsu smiled to himself something had definitely change between his son and Rainy and it didn't sound like it was a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy POV:

"I'm going on a mission." Jai said.

Lucy turned to look at her son.

"With Rainy?" Lucy asked.

She saw her son blush slightly just like Natsu had done before they started dating.

"Yes." Jai replied.

Lucy smiled. The missions with Rainy were becoming more and more frequent.

"You like her don't you?" Lucy asked. And again her so blushed avoiding his mother's eye.

Natsu laughter was the first thing that entered the room.

"Leave the boy alone." Natsu said as she wrapped his arms round his wife.

"What's the mission this time?" Natsu asked.

Jai shrugged his shoulders.

"It's nothing too bad, it's to find a missing item." Jai replied.

"How long will you be gone?" Lucy asked.

"A couple of days at most." Jai replied.

Natsu smiled and nodded.

"Ok but you can tell Ivy, she was really upset the last time you left without saying goodbye." Lucy added.

Jai squirmed and Lucy laughed there was one thing Jai hated in the world and there was making his little sister cry.

* * *

Juvia's POV:

"I am going on a mission." Rainy said as soon as she entered the guild.

Juvia examined her daughter.

"On your own?" Juvia asked.

Rainy shook her head and blushed slightly. Juvia smiled.

"Jai is going with you?" Juvia asked and Rainy nodded.

Ever since their first mission together Rainy and Jai had been on almost twenty missions. Neither one left without the other.

"Ok." Juvia agreed.

She knew that Jai would take of her daughter.

Rainy smiled at her mother.

"Thank you." She whispered.

The guild doors opened and Jai walked in.

"You ready to go?" Rainy asked.

Jai looked a little pale.

"I have to tell Ivy I am leaving apparently she got really upset that we left without saying anything last time." Jai said looking grim.

"So go talk to her." Rainy said.

Jai shook his head.

"She'll cry and if she cries I don't think I'll be leaving." Jai said.

Rainy looked round the room before her eyes settled on little Ivy.

"Hey Ivy, can I ask you something?" Rainy shouted.

Ivy jumped up from her seat and ran over to Rainy. Rainy bent down on her knees so she was eye level with Rainy.

"What did you want to ask?" Ivy asked.

The whole guild seemed to be watching.

"I am going on this job but I don't want to go alone so I ask Jai to come with me but he doesn't want to leave you so I was wondering if you would let me borrow your brother for a little while?" Rainy asked.

Ivy looked from Rainy to her brother.

"Ok." Ivy whispered.

Rainy smiled at Ivy.

"Thank you." Rainy said before hugging the girl.

* * *

Jai POV:

"Ok were almost there will you please tell me why it had to be this job?" Jai asked.

Jai looked over at Rainy who paled.

"It just has to be." Rainy replied picking up her pace.

Jai followed.

"That's all you ever say. I deserve more than that." Jai shouted in frustration.

Rainy stopped and looked at him.

"Do you know about my sight?" she asked.

Jai nodded confused on where this maybe going.

"My sight allows me to see visions from things I touch." Rainy pointed out.

Jai nodded.

"So when I touch the request it tells me who can help the people behind them." Rainy explained.

"And this request needed you?" Jai asked.

Rainy nodded.

He really didn't understand why the need for the requests were so over powering she would do anything to make them happen but he nodded anyway knowing one day he would understand.

When they got to address on the request Jai knocked on the door. A young women wearing a maids outfit opened the door.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"My Name is Jai and this is Rainy we are from fairy tail we are here to help you with your request." Jai introduced.

The maid smiled.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes." Rainy replied.

"Please come in the mistress will want to see you right away." The maid said.

Jai looked at Rainy who smiled at him before following the young maid into the house.

"Mistress this is Jai and Rainy from fairy tail there here to answer your request." The maid called as she lead them to the library.

In the library an elderly lady sat in a wheel chair facing the window. Her dark eyes looked tired and lost.

"You came to help me?" The lady asks.

"Yes." Rainy said softly

The women smiles.

"I am Lady Jane Carter. Its nice to meet you both." She says.

"Why don't you tell us about the item you lost?" Jai asked.

Lady Jane closed her eyes.

"My late husband and I did not have the easiest start to our relationship, he was a lord and I was his maid." She said as if the memories were flying through her mind.

"While we were still afraid of what his parents might think he gave me this necklace, it was beautiful simple sliver chain with red ruby heart in the middle of it." She added.

Tears began to fall slowly from Lady Jane's cheek.

"But can't find it and now I'm dying I do not want to leave this world without it." She cried.

Rainy stood up and slowly approached Lady Jane.

"I can help you." Rainy whispered.

"How?" Lady Jane asked.

"I can access your memories, memories you can't see any more but are still there." Rainy explained.

Lady Jane's eyes widened.

"You can do that?" Lady Jane asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Rainy replied.

"Whatever it takes do it." Lady Jane said determinedly.

Rainy looked over Jai.

"You want to see how my sight really works?" Rainy asked.

Jai nodded.

She held out one of her hands and Jai took it she placed her other hand in Lady Janes before everything went black.

* * *

Rainy POV

Rainy took a deep breath before closing her eyes and linking her mind to Jai's before heading into Lady Jane's memories.

When Rainy opened her eyes again she was standing in room filled with white smoke.

"Where are we?" Jai panicked voice asked from behind her.

Rainy turned to face Jai.

"Lady Jane's mind. What were about to see are her memories." Rainy explained.

Jai nodded.

_MEMORY ONE:_

_Rainy focused on finding the first memory of the necklace before the room changed and she was standing in the middle of the library with a younger Lady Jane in a maids out fit and a young man Rainy assumed was Lady Jane's husband. _

"_Jane?" the man said. _

_Jane looked at him a love sick smile on her face. _

"_Master Matthew." Jane replied with a little bow. _

_Matthew gently put his hand on her chin and titled it up to face him. _

"_I wish I could change all this." He said pointing round the room. _

_Jane blushed but shook her head. _

"_It can not be." Jane replied tears strolling from her eyes. _

"_I got you something." Matthew said handing Jane a box. _

_Jane slowly opened the box to relieve the necklace. She gasped in delight. It was beautiful. _

_It had a thin sliver chain with a heart shaped locket that had a red ruby in the middle of it. _

"_Its to much I can't take it." Jane whispered. _

_Matthew kissed her full on the mouth and Jane kissed him back instantly. When they pulled back Matthew rested his forehead on Jane's. _

"_I know we can not be together now but one day we will be." He said determinedly. _

"_But until then I want you to wear this so you will be reminded how much I love you." Matthew added taking the necklace from her hand and putting it gently round her neck. _

_END OF MEMORY ONE. _

Rainy opened her eyes and she was back in the white room with Jai standing next to her speechless.

"Now we know what the necklace looks like we can now look at the last time she saw it." Rainy pointed out.

Jai nodded.

_MEMORY TWO:_

_Lady Jane was now in her late fifties. She sat sobbing at her dressing table when the necklace caught her vision. Jane took the necklace of her neck with shaky hands. _

"_May? She called. _

_May the maid they had met earlier came into the room. _

"_Lady Jane?" May answered. _

"_Take this I never want to see it again." Jane replied shoving the necklace into May's hands. _

_May opened her mouth to argue. _

"_Now." Jane screamed in a sob. _

_May took the necklace and left. _

_END OF MEMORY TWO. _

Rainy brought her and Jai out of Jane's memories.

* * *

Jai POV:

Jai was generally impressed.

"That was amazing." Jai said looked over at Rainy who smiled.

"My necklace?" Lady Jane asked.

"You gave it to May told her you never wanted to see it again." Rainy replied.

Jane nodded.

"I remember that." She said.

"What did you do with it May?" Jai asked.

May shook her head.

"I can not remember." She whispered.

Jane took Rainy's hand.

"Will you help her remember please?" Jane asked.

Rainy nodded and smiled before gently taking May's hand and closing her eyes.

A few moments later she opened her eyes.

"Thank you." May said before disappearing from the room.

"Did you find it?" Jane asked.

Rainy nodded.

"May hid the necklace in a jewellery box in her safe. She didn't want to throw it away. She thought that one day you might want it back." Rainy explained as May came back into the room.

"My lady." May said handing her the necklace.

Jane's face lit up before tears of joy ran down her face.

"Thank you." She cried.

"Thank you." She repeated.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu POV:

Natsu thought of Wendy as a little sister and when she started dating Romeo he had taken it upon himself to do the big brother act and it was for that reason that he was worried.

Wendy and Romeo had gotten into an argument and she and Carla had gone off on a mission about a week ago and not returned.

"If anything happens to her I will kill you." Natsu threatened.

Romeo rolled his eyes.

"You think I want her out there on her own." Romeo pointed out.

Natsu sighed and slammed his hand down on the bar in frustration.

"She'll be ok." Lucy said as she wrapped her arms round him.

Natsu held her close.

"I hope your right." Natsu replied.

About an hour later the doors blew opened and Natsu picked up Wendy's familiar scent.

"About time." Natsu muttered turning round ready to scold her for making the worry so much.

Wendy swayed on her feet.

"I'm ….. sorry…" She whispered before she fell to the grand.

Natsu along with the other guild members rushed forward.

"Take her to the infirmary." The master ordered.

Natsu and Romeo were forced to wait outside while she was being looked over.

"I wish we knew what happened." Romeo muttered.

"Rainy could tell you." Jai commented.

Natsu looked over at his son surprised.

"What do you mean?" Natsu demanded.

"Rainy sight allows her to look into people memories, she can see things that they can't remember." Jai explained.

Natsu was mind blown he didn't know she had that kind her power.

"Please go get her." Romeo asked.

Jai nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Rainy POV:

When Jai arrived at her door she knew something was wrong. But she never expected it to be Wendy.

"Will you help?" Jai asked.

"Of course." Rainy replied.

She grabbed her coat and ran towards the door Jai following closely behind.

When they arrived at the guild Rainy went straight to the infirmary.

"How is she?" Rainy asked Natsu who along with Romeo was sitting by her bed.

"She is stable; Poluchka said she should be fine with plenty of rest." Romeo replied.

Rainy nodded. She felt Natsu eyes on her and she looked at him.

"Jai said you can tell us what happened to her." Natsu said.

Rainy nodded.

"How?" Natsu asked.

Rainy looked at Jai.

"Dad just let her do her thing." Jai said.

Rainy smiled at Jai and mouthed.

"Thank you."

Ever since the mission with Lady Jane Jai had been more understanding about the requests she chose and the things she did.

Rainy stepped forward and sat down on the edge of Wendy's bed.

"Hey Aunty Wendy." Rainy said softly before taking her hand.

Rainy took a deep breath before heading into Wendy's memories.

_WENDY'S MIND_

_Wendy was on her way home, regret filling her bones. She knew Romeo only did the things he did because he cared. _

_Wendy rolled her shoulders and starched her arms. All that time on the train was really making her fill her age. _

"_Look what we have here; a fairy all by herself." A voice said. _

_Wendy sighed and looked up; being the number one guild had a bad side. It meant there where many people trying to prove otherwise, so unfortunately things like this happened often. _

"_What do you want?" Wendy asked. _

_As three men walked into view. _

"_Were looking for a little fairy with a special gift." One of the men said a sick smile on his face. _

_Wendy cringed. This was not like the other times. _

"_What do you want with me?" Wendy asked. _

_One of the men laughed. _

"_We never said it was you that we wanted." He pointed out. _

_Wendy sighed in relief before realising that meant they were looking for someone else from the guild. _

"_But you're going to help us get her." He replied. _

_Wendy shook her head. _

"_I would never betray one of my own." She replied. _

"_Then I guess we will have to do this the hard way." one of the men said. _

_Wendy took a deep breath preparing herself for battle. _

_END OF MEMORY._

* * *

Natsu POV

Natsu watched Rainy intently as she closed her eyes.

"What's happening?" Natsu asked his son.

"She is searching Wendy's mind for the right memory." Jai explained.

A few moments later Rainy opened her eyes gasping.

"You ok?" Jai asked.

Rainy nodded.

Natsu notice she looked a little pale.

"What did you see?" Jai asked.

Rainy looked up at Natsu.

"She was ambushed just outside of the city by three men they each have very strong powers." Rainy replied.

"Why Wendy?" Romeo asked.

Rainy paled.

"They want someone from the guild they were going to use Wendy as bate but she managed to get away with Carla's help." Rainy replied.

"Who do they want?" Natsu asked.

Rainy shook her head.

"I have no idea." Rainy said.

"Search again." Natsu ordered.

Rainy shrunk back a little.

"I can't." Rainy mumbled.

"We have to find out who thereafter." Natsu pointed out.

"They never told Wendy who they were after and she never asked." Rainy argued.

Natsu slammed his hand down frustrated and Rainy jumped, making Natsu feel instantly guilty.

"So search their minds." Natsu said.

"Enough." Jai shouted.

Natsu look at his son surprised.

"She said she can't so she means she can't." Jai shouted.

Natsu couldn't believe how protective Jai was over Rainy.

Jai walked over to Rainy and gently placed his hand on the side of her face, forcing Rainy to look up at him. He studies her for a few minutes before he begins to look worried.

"You need to get some rest." He says softly.

Rainy shakes her head and a tear falls down her cheek. Jai whips it away with his thumb.

"Your dad's right we need to find out whom thereafter so we can protect them." She says.

Jai shakes his head.

"We will but right now you need to sleep, I know how much using your sight takes it out of you." Jai argued.

"Jai…" Rainy opens her mouth to argue but Jai put his finger on her mouth to silence her.

"Please, Rainy." He begs.

For a moment his son and Rainy just stare at each other before she slowly nods and gets up and walks away.

Jai looked over at his father.

"Rainy power works only when she is touching someone so when she says that they never told Wendy there is no way that she can find out by searching Wendy's mind again." Jai explained angrily.

Natsu nodded understanding finally coming to him.

"Now if we find one of the men who attacked Aunty Wendy then Rainy could search their memories and find out they are after." Jai suggested.

Natsu nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." Natsu pointed out.

* * *

Rainy POV:

When Rainy woke she realised she had been asleep for almost five hours, she quickly got dress and hurried to the guild.

When she got there the guild was in chaos.

"What's happened?" Rainy asked her brother, Kai as she approached the infirmary.

"Natsu, Romeo and Jai went after the guys that attacked Aunty Wendy they brought one of them back here." Kai said.

Rainy rushed passed her brother panicked. He could have been killed. She ran into the infirmary right passed Romeo and Natsu who were being taken care of and scolded by Lucy, to where Jai sat battered and bruised watching his mother and father.

She stopped in front of Jai and he looked at her.

"Hey." He said.

Rainy glared at him and the whole room seemed to go silent.

"You could have been killed." Rainy said.

"But I wasn't." Jai replied unfazed by her words angering Rainy more.

"We made a deal." Rainy shouted.

Jai stood up and slowly approached her but Rainy put her hand out to stop him from coming any closer.

"We protect each other." Rainy added.

"I remember." Jai said calmly.

"You could have been killed." Rainy repeated tears running down her face.

Jai stepped forward but Rainy pushed him away.

"Next time I'll just go on a mission by myself. See how you like it." Rainy spat out of spite.

"Like hell you will." Jai replied, reaching out and crushing Rainy to him.

"I'm sorry I worried you." Jai said into her hair.

Rainy gave up fighting and hugged him back before remembering the weren't alone and stepping back.

* * *

Natsu POV:

His son's relationship with Rainy reminded Natsu of his relationship with Lucy and that ended up with them being married and four children. He began to wonder what that meant for Jai and Rainy's relationship.

When Rainy stepped away both of them blushed, before Rainy looked over at Natsu.

"You brought someone back for me?" she asked.

Natsu nodded.

"This way," Natsu said leading the way to the unconscious man.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Jai whispered to Rainy as they followed him to the man who attacked Wendy.

Rainy stood behind the man's bed and placed her hands either side of his head and closed her eyes.

Jai stood closely behind her, ready to protect her if anything happened.

After a few minutes Rainy opened her eyes panty and very pale.

"Rainy?" Jai asked grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms.

"You ok?" Jai asked.

Rainy nodded into his chest.

Natsu took a deep breath.

"Who are they after?" he asked.

Rainy turned round and looked at him.

"Me." She whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Gray POV:

Gray was more than worried he was petrified.

"Why you baby?" Gray asked his daughter.

She looked at him tears strolling down her cheeks.

"They need my sight for something." She explained.

"For what?" Natsu asked.

Gray wanted to smack him for being so impatient but Gray new he was only doing it so he could find a way to protect them all in the long run.

"He doesn't know." Rainy replied.

Gray walked over to her daughter and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't worry honey will look after you." Gray promised.

A sob broke from his daughter throat.

* * *

Jai POV:

Jai had never seen Rainy look so afraid, what she had seen scared her.

While Gray and his father went off discussed the best ways in which to guard Rainy, Jai slowly approached her.

"What did you see?" Jai asked her softly.

"Don't…" she begged refusing to meet his eye.

Jai stepped closer to her so she would have to look up to meet his eyes he put his hands either side of her face and gently lifted her head so she was looking directly at him.

"I will protect you but I need to know what you saw." Jai informed her.

Rainy lips trembled and Jai lent down resting his forehead on hers.

"I'm afraid." She whispered.

"I'll be right with you." Jai promised.

Rainy nodded and placed her hands on his, that were still on her face and she closed her eyes, Jai did the same.

Just like before Jai stood in a white room image shifted around as Rainy concentrated on finding the right memory.

_MEMORY:_

_Rainy walked slowly towards the man. She was afraid; she couldn't explain why she just had a bad feeling about this. _

_The man Jai, Natsu and Romeo brought home was the same man from Wendy's memory. He was tall around 6 feet with short blue hair and dark eyes. _

_Rainy swallowed hard as she put her hands on either side of his head and closed her eyes. _

_Images swelled as she watched the man talk to his friend. _

" _Jack, who we after again?" he asked his friend. _

"_Collin you really need to pay attention when the boss is talking." His Jack argued. _

_Collin grin guiltily and his Jack shook his head laughing. Before taking out a picture. _

"_This girl." He said handing the picture to Collin. _

_Collin looked down at the picture and Rainy heartbeat speed up as she saw her own face. _

"_Why this girl?" Collin asked. _

_Jack shook his head. _

"_You haven't heard? This is Rainy Fullbuster. Daughter of ice and water." Jack replied. _

_Collin's brow furrowed. _

"_What so special about her?" Collin asked clearly confused. _

"_Not only just she have the power over both the ice and water elements she also has the power of sight." Jack explained. _

_Collin nodded understanding, sight was rare and something most people would kill to have on their side. _

"_So we just have to pick up this girl so the boss can use her?" Collin asked and Jack nodded. _

"_But some good little guild girl isn't going to help a dark guild." Collin said. _

_Jack smirked and Rainy shivered, her blood running cold. _

"_That's why we have to make it impossible for her to say no." he added laughing. _

_END OF MEMORY._

* * *

Gray POV:

Gray made his way slowly to the front of the guild. They were all there, all of his friends ready to do whatever it took to keep his daughter safe.

"I need your help." Gray muttered.

"Anything Son," The master said offering a comforting smile.

"I need your help in protecting my daughter." Gray said.

"Always." Members of the guild muttered.

Gray smiled and thanked them before walking over to Natsu who sat with Lucy who was comforting Juvia.

"If there is anything you need just say." Lucy said.

Gray smiled before looking at Natsu.

"We need to know about Rainy's sight." Natsu said.

Gray nodded. It wasn't that they didn't want their friends to know Rainy's true potential with her sight they truly believed the less people knew the safer Rainy would be.

"Come with me." Gray said.

Natsu nodded.

Gray kissed the top of Juvia's head.

She looked up tears in her eyes.

"We will protect her I promise you." Gray said before walking away, Natsu following closely behind.

Gray walked into the infirmary and stopped short. Natsu stood next to him both staring at their children who stood in the middle of the room.

Jai hands were either side of Rainy's face, Rainy's hands on his, both their eyes closed as he rested his forehead on hers.

"Jai?" Natsu called but neither of them moved.

Natsu stepped forward but Gray stopped him.

"She is showing him something." Gray explained.

Gray watched them.

A sob escaped Rainy's throat informing them they were back.

Gray watched as Jai gathered Rainy into his arms, and Rainy clung on to him as if her life depended on it. As Gray watched them he couldn't help but wonder what Jai and Rainys relationship really was.

* * *

Jai POV:

As Rainy sobbed harder in his arms Jai sighed frustrated. Needing to do more to comfort her, he put his arm behind her knee and lifted into his arms bridal style and Rainy put her hands round his neck hiding her face in his neck. Jai carried her over to the nearest bed in the infirmary and sat down with her still in his lap.

"It's ok." He soothed gently stroking her hair.

"Everything ok?" A voice said from the door.

Jai looked up to find his father and Gray standing by the door.

Rainy never moved even at the sound of her father's voice.

"Rainy?" her dad called softly.

Rainy slowly moved until she sat up next to Jai on the bed.

"They want to use my sight for something; I tried to find out what but Collin doesn't know anything." Rainy replied.

Gray frowned.

"Collin?" He asked.

Jai pointed to the man they had brought back earlier and Gray nodded showing he understood.

Gray walked forward and stopped in front for Rainy.

"Rainy's sight allows her to sometimes see the future but it allows her to go into someone's mind and find things that there not even aware of being there." Gray explained.

Rainy looked up at her father.

"I can show him." Rainy said softly.

Gray looked over at Natsu who nodded.

Rainy stood up and slowly walked over to his father she gently took his hand and closed her eyes.

* * *

Gray POV:

Gray watched as Natsu opened his eyes again.

"That's amazing." He told Rainy softly.

Rainy wobbled on her feet and Natsu put his hand either side of her arms to steady her.

"Steady there." He said.

Rainy smiled and slowly made her way over to Jai who helped her get back on the bed.

"Rainy's sight comes at a price." Gray said quietly to Natsu.

Natsu nodded understanding, watching Rainy as she was fighting a losing battle to keep her eyes open.

"Does it hurt her to use it?" Natsu asked.

"If she uses it a lot yes it makes her tired and weak." Gray replied.

Natsu put his hand on Gray shoulder.

"Will protect her I promise you." Natsu said.

Gray smiled at his friend remembering all the times Natsu had ever said those words and Natsu never fail to keep his word.


	7. Chapter 7

Juvia POV:

Juvia watched her daughter from across the room. It had been almost three weeks since they had found out Rainy was the target and she and Gray and been afraid to let Rainy out of their sight. Juvia new Rainy was getting tired of it but they wouldn't stop no while someone was after her.

"Enough!" Rainy cried in frustration.

Juvia walked over to her daughter.

"What is it honey?" Juvia asked.

Rainy closed her eyes.

"It's this." She screamed.

"All of you." She added.

"I know you want to protect me but I need space. Please." She cried.

Juvia looked at her tear stained face. Rainy used to spend most of her time in the background watching everyone else around her and now she seemed to be the centre of the guilds attention. Everyone watching her as if she was a ticking time bomb.

Juvia whipped the tears from her daughters face.

"It has to be this way." She said softly.

"Please?" Rainy begged.

Juvia felt hot tears in her eyes at her daughters pleading voice.

"I'm so sorry baby." Juvia replied.

Rainy shook her head before moving away from her mother's touch.

* * *

Jai POV:

Jai walked with his father towards the guild his dark mood following them both. Rainy had been doing extensive training and not just with her parents. Wendy had been helping Rainy train with her sight, healing her whenever things got too much, his father had been teaching her basic self-defence skills and her parents were working on both water and ice with her every day. Jai new they were doing it because they cared but he also knew how much Rainy was hating it.

"Maybe we should let Rainy take it easy today?" Jai suggested to his father.

His father sighed frustrated, this was a conversation they seemed to be having most days now.

"You know we can't." Natsu replied.

"Dad were making her a prisoner in her own home its not fair." Jai pointed out.

His father stopped and looked at him.

"You want Rainy to be safe right?" he asked and Jai nodded.

"Then it has to be this way." He added.

Jai shook his head annoyed but continued walking.

* * *

Rainy POV:

Rainy splashed water on to her face.

It was funny how the only place she seemed to be alone now was the bathroom. She knew they were only smothering her to keep her safe but it just seemed that this would be never ending.

Rainy dried her face and took a deep breath. She knew Natsu would be here any moment for her lesson but was the last thing she felt like doing.

A knock on the door brought Rainy out of her thoughts.

"Rainy honey, Natsu here." Her mother said softly.

Rainy breathed deeply again.

"Coming." She called as she opened the door.

* * *

Lucy POV:

"Mum?" A voice called bringing Lucy out of the very addictive book she was reading.

Lucy looked up to find Jai staring at her. His face tired and sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Lucy asked putting her book to the side.

Jai walked further into the room and stood staring at the window.

"I need your help." He said.

Lucy stared at her sons back confused before remembering what happened at the guild earlier that day.

_FLASHBACK_

_Lucy hated how sad Rainy seemed after her training session with Natsu. _

"_How she doing?" Lucy asked her husband as he sat down next to her. _

_Natsu looked grim, Lucy knew he hated making Rainy train so hard but he was doing it for Gray who was so afraid something would happen to his daughter, was going overbroad at preparing her for the worst. _

"_She picks things up quickly." Natsu said smiling sadly. _

"_She looks like she could use a break." Lucy added lightly not wanted to add to her husband guilt. _

_Natsu looked at Rainy sadly. _

"_She could but Gray…." Natsu said trailing off. _

_Lucy nodded understanding. _

"_I have only been to the house and the guild in the last three weeks please let me go outside." Rainy begged her father. _

_Gray shook his head. _

"_No." he said adamantly._

"_Please," she begged. _

_Gray took hold of her shoulder and shook her. _

"_No," he said firmly before walking away giving Rainy no time argue. _

_END OF FLASHBACK _

"This is about Rainy isn't it?" Lucy found herself asking.

Jai turned to face his mother.

"She just needs a little break." He defended.

Lucy stood up and sighed.

"I agree with you but Gray isn't going to." Lucy pointed out.

Jai nodded in agreement.

"I know but Aunty Juvia might if you talk to her." Jai suggested.

Lucy shook her head unsure.

"Please mum. I promise I won't take her too far and I won't let her leave my sight." Jai pleaded.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. She knew Juvia felt bad about keeping Rainy cooped up like they had been.

"Ok, but I can't promise it will work." Lucy said.

Jai smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

"Thanks mum." He said softly.

* * *

Juvia POV:

Juvia opened the door to find Lucy and she smiled.

"How are you?" Lucy asked as they walked to the living room.

"Tired, worried." Juvia replied shrugging her shoulders.

Lucy nodded understanding as she looked round the room.

"Where is everyone?" Lucy asked.

"Gray and the boys are still at the guild, Rainy is upstairs probably hating us all for keeping her a prisoner." Juvia said with a sad smile on her face.

Lucy took hold of Juvia's hand and squeezed it gently.

"She just needs to get away from her and the guild for a couple of hours." Lucy said.

Juvia nodded.

"I know but Gray want hear it." Juvia replied honestly tears strolling down her face.

"He is just so worried about her." She added.

Lucy nodded and squeezed her hand again.

"Jai wants to take her out for a couple of hours." Lucy said and Juvia looked at her and opened her mouth to say no.

"Before you say no, think about it Jai will be with her for every moment for the time she is out of the house and I will send Loke and Virgo along with them to keep tracks on them." Lucy said.

Juvia closed her eyes. She had seen the how protective Jai was of Rainy and deep down she knew he would never let anything happen to her.

"They have to be back before Gray finds out." Juvia said.

She didn't want to keep a secret from her husband but she knew her daughter needed this.

Lucy smiled and nodded.

"I'll make sure they are." She added.

* * *

Rainy POV:

Rainy lay on her bed when she heard her window slowly opened. She sat up and found Jai smirking at her.

"You want to get out of here?" he asked.

Rainy gasp surprised.

"How?" she asked.

Jai shook his head.

"We only have two hours so do you want out or not?" Jai asked.

Rainy nodded and got up from her bed and almost ran to the window.

Jai laughed and took hold of her hand as he led her out of the window.

Rainy smiled as the rain hit her face, she loved the rain.

* * *

Jai POV:

Jai loved the smile on Rainy's face and he hated knowing he was about to stop it.

"We have to go back don't we?" She asked.

Jai sighed and nodded.

"I wish there was a way to make all this better." Rainy said.

Jai gently put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Me too." He said.

Rainy looked at him as they walked towards the house. Jai helped her back to her bedroom window.

"Thank you." Rainy said once she was safely back inside her room.

Jai smiled as she gently kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Jai turned to leave but Rainy grabbed his hand.

"I meant thank you for everything. You're always here for me." She said.

Jai nodded.

"And I always will be." He added before disappearing into the night.

A knock on the window woke Jai from his sleep. He sat up preparing to yell at either Sunny or Connor for sneaking out but when he opened the window Rainy stared back at him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered knowing anything louder would wake up his father.

"Did you mean what you said?" she asked.

Jai looked at her confused.

"About always being here for me?" she asked.

Jai nodded.

"Of course." He replied.

"I need your help." She whispered.

"Anything," he replied instantly.

* * *

Lucy POV:

Banging on the door woke Lucy from her sleep, she looked over at Natsu who was already hurrying towards the door. Lucy followed quickly after him.

"Where is Jai?" Gray asked barging into the house Juvia, Bay and Kai following closely behind.

"In bed." Natsu replied.

"Are you sure? Look at this." Gray demanded shoving a letter at Natsu.

Natsu read the letter before he eyes went wide and he passed the letter over to Lucy before hurrying up the stairs.

Lucy looked down at the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_I'm sorry to worry you like this but there is no other way. The people that Collin work for need me for some reason and unless we find out what that is there is no way I can ever be safe. I know you wanted to protect me but you can't be by my side forever that is no way to live, for any of us. _

_I have a plan. A plan to protect myself and get all our lives back. I'm hoping Jai will come with me. I don't know why but something about being with him makes me believe that everything will be ok. I trust him to save me just like mum trust you dad. _

_I love you all so much. Please forgive me. _

_Love always Rainy. _

Lucy looked up as Natsu ran down the stairs.

"His gone." Natsu said.

Lucy already knew he would be. There was nothing her son wouldn't do for Rainy. It was just like Natsu had been with her.


	8. Chapter 8

Bay POV:

Bay was not happy and it wasn't just Jai and his sisters fault. The adults of the guild were trying to come up with a plan to find Jai and Rainy but Bay new it was pointless. No one knew his sister or his not that he would admit it best friend like he did. Rainy's power could make it impossible to find them if she wanted them too and Jai survival instincts where better than most.

"Bay?" A little voice called bringing Bay out of his angry thoughts.

Bay looked up to find Ivy's big brown eyes staring up at him.

"They'll be ok." Bay said giving Ivy's little hand a squeeze.

Ivy nodded.

"I can find them." Ivy said softly.

Bay studied the girl. His mind flashing back to about two months ago.

_FLASHBACK;_

_Bay opened the front door yawning and stretching, it was far too early for anyone to be up. _

"_What?" Bay grunted as he opened the door. _

_Jai stared back at him with a worried look in his eye. _

"_I need your help." He rushed, his voice panicked. _

_Bay instantly came alert, it wasn't very often that they asked each other for help and even less for Jai. _

"_What's wrong?" Bay asked. _

_Jai ran a hand through his hair. _

"_It's Ivy she wondered off." Jai said. _

_Bay grabbed his jacket and they headed outside. _

"_Why was she up so early?" Bay said as they began searching throughout the town. _

_Jai sighed. _

"_She lost her favourite teddy, she wanted me to go with her to look for it but I said no and now I can't find her." Jai explained guilt filling his words. _

_Bay put his hand on his friends shoulder and squeezed to comfort him. _

"_How would she know where to find it?" Bay asked. _

_Jai smiled at Bay proudly. _

"_Never underestimate Ivy, it's strange some of the things she can find." Jai replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

They had found Ivy and couple of hours later sitting in the guild playing with her teddy like nothing happened.

"How?" Bay found himself asking her.

"I can smell them silly." Ivy said.

Bay studied the girl.

"Ok but were going to need some help." Bay reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Rainy POV:

Rainy looked out of the train window as she gently stroked Jai's head as he slept soundly with his head on her lap.

She closed her eyes. They would know by now. She knew her father would be flying off the handle, her mother would be crying, Kai would be lost and Bay, Bay would be looking for a way to follow them. And if he did that, what she saw the last time she slept would defiantly come true.

"Please Bay, stay were you are." Rainy whispered to herself praying to god that somehow he heard.

* * *

Bay POV:

Bay took a deep breath as he waited for the door to open. There was only one person left he could turn to for help, Sammy Fernandes. Jellal and Erza's daughter.

The door opened and Erza stared back at him a sad smile on her face.

"Bay, shouldn't you be with your family?" Erza asked.

Bay smiled back.

"I'm just getting in the way." Bay replied honestly.

Erza opened the door wider to let Bay inside.

"How are your mum and dad?" Jellal asked as they made their way to the living room.

Erza and Jellal had four children, the oldest Paul was 21 and lived away from home, Sammy was the same age as Bay and so much like her mother. Lila was 12 and very intelligent and last was 7 year old Simon who was Ivy's best friend.

"They are looking for a way to find Rainy and struggling to understand why she would leave." Bay replied leaving out that he had an idea why she may have left.

Erza nodded.

"Will find them." She tried to comfort him.

Bay nodded.

"Is Sammy around?" Bay asked.

"She's in her room, go on up." Jellal said.

Bay went upstairs and knocked on Sammy's door.

"Come in." Sammy called.

Bay opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. Sammy looked up and studied him. Sammy was the image of her father but with her mother's temperament.

"I need your help." Bay said.

Sammy nodded.

"This is about Jai and Rainy right?" Sammy asked and Bay nodded.

Sammy stood up from her bed and paced.

"Don't you think if there was a way to find them your parents would have thought of it?" she asked.

"I have a way to find them." Bay replied.

Sammy glared at him.

"How?" she demanded.

"Ivy." Bay replied honestly.

"You want to take a child on a dangerous quest to find your sister and your best friend. Jai will kill you. Not to mention the factor Natsu and Lucy will defiantly notice there five year old daughter is missing." Sammy pointed out.

"Not with help they won't. Sammy listen to me we could find them." Bay said.

Sammy sighed.

"Look Rainy went to Jai for a reason if we go after them we could just be putting them in more danger." Sammy said trying to reason with him.

Bay new she was right but Rainy was his little sister and Jai was his best friend and he couldn't bear the thought of either of them in trouble.

"Please Sammy. She is my baby sister it's my job to protect her." Bay begged.

Sammy sighed.

"You're just going to go without me anyway aren't you?" Sammy asked and Bay nodded.

"Fine but we do this my way." Sammy said and Bay nodded.

* * *

Jai POV:

Jai took a deep breath in the fresh air. He hated how much transport made him sick. He looked over at Rainy, she had been quite ever since she came to him yesterday.

"You ok?" he asked.

Rainy nodded but didn't say a word.

Jai nodded and they walked in silence.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_Did you mean what you said?" Rainy asked a haunted look in her eyes. _

_Jai looked at her confused. _

"_About always being there for me?" she asked. _

_Jai nodded. _

"_Of course," He replied and he meant it._

_Rainy nodded._

"_I need your help." She whispered almost petrified. _

"_Anything." Jai replied determined to take that fear away from her. _

"_They're going to come for me." She said. _

_Jai brought her into his arms. _

"_We'll stop them." He told her. _

_Rainy shook her head against his chest and Jai looked down at her. _

"_We can't stop them, I've seen it." Rainy whispered sadly. _

_Jai wanted to tell her she was wrong but he knew better than that. _

"_What did you see?" he asked gently. _

_Tears filled Rainy's eyes. She closed her eyes and brought her hands to his face. Jai closed his eyes knowing what was coming next. _

_Images filled his mind of death as many members of the guild died, but one imaged that stayed was the sight of Bay's death as he jumped in front of a hit meant for Rainy. _

_Jai opened his eyes and pulled Rainy back into his arms. _

"_Ok so they can't come here." Jai said and he felt Rainy nod. _

"_So how do we stopped them?" Jai asked. _

_Rainy pulled back. _

"_I'm not sure but I think if I could read Collin again we might be able to find a way to stop them from hurting anyone at the guild and keep them away from me." Rainy said determined. _

_Jai nodded understanding. _

"_Ok so let's go talk to Collin." Jai said. _

_Rainy looked at him. _

"_Thank you." She said gently kissing his cheek. _

_Jai sighed. _

"_You can thank me when this is over." His replied. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jai looked over at Rainy, it was getting dark again they needed to find some place to stay.

"We need to find shelter." Jai said and Rainy nodded.

They were in the middle of nowhere, there was no other option but to camp.

"Were going to have to camp." Jai said.

"Ok." Rainy replied barely a whisper.

* * *

Bay POV:

Bay looked at everyone around the room; Ivy, Connor, Sunny, Kai, Sammy, Lila and Simon.

"Sammy and I are going after Rainy and Jai." Bay said.

"I'm coming too." Kai said.

"No." Bay said shaking his head.

"You need to stay here, and keep our parents from following us. There was a reason Rainy didn't tell anyone where she was going." Bay added.

"But she is my sister too." Kai argued.

"I know Kai. But if we both go mum and dad would be suspicious, you need to cover for me while I find them." Bay reasoned.

Kai nodded reluctantly.

"How are you going to find them?" Connor asked.

Bay looked over at Connor, this was going to be the hard part.

"Ivy said she can smell them." Bay said.

Connor looked over at Ivy who smiled at her brother.

"Hell no." Connor shouted.

Bay held up his hands in surrender.

"Look Connor we need to find your brother and my sister and Ivy can help us do that." Bay reasoned.

Connor shook his head.

"I agree but you are not using my five year old sister to do that." Connor shouted.

Ivy tapped her brother's shoulder.

"I want to find Jai and Rainy." Ivy told her brother softly.

Connor knelt down so he was eye level with his sister.

"I know you do Ivy, but not like this." Connor said.

Bay looked over at Connor.

"I promise you Connor I will not let anything happen to Ivy. I will look after her like I would Rainy." Bay promised.

Connor shook his head.

"Jai would kill me, when his not around it's my job to take care of Sunny and Ivy." Connor pointed out as if he was arguing with himself in his head.

"Please Connor let me help." Ivy begged.

Connor stood up and looked over at Bay. Connor was at least a foot shorter but in that one look Bay knew whatever Connor was about to say he meant it.

"If any harm comes to my sister while she is in your care I will kill you." Connor said seriously.

"I promise you, I will keep her safe." Bay replied honestly.

Connor looked at Ivy once more before reluctantly nodded.

"What do the rest of us need to do?" Connor asked.

* * *

Rainy POV:

_Rainy's Dream:_

_Rainy looked at Jai his face determined but her heart told her he couldn't win this fight. _

"_Please Jai don't." Rainy begged. _

"_I have too." Jai replied shaking his head. _

_Tears feel from Rainy's eyes. _

"_He will kill you." She practically screamed. _

_Jai put his hand on her shoulder. _

"_I have to stop him from hurting you." Jai replied trying to pull her into his arms. _

"_I'm not worth your life." Rainy argued fighting him. _

_Jai pulled Rainy into his arms. _

"_Don't ever say that you are worth everything to me." Jai argued. _

_She felt his lips press into her forehead. _

"_Please Jai." Rainy begged but Jai shook his head before letting her go and walking towards what she knew would be his death. _

"_Jai!" Rainy screamed. _

_Jai never looked back, as he continued walking. _

"_Jai!" Rainy screamed again. _

_End of Dream,_

* * *

Jai POV:

Her screams woke him. He ran to her side. Watched as she tossed and turned helpless to do anything.

"Rainy?" he called trying to wake her.

"Jai!" She screamed.

Jai gently shook here hating the fear in her voice.

"Jai," she screamed again.

Jai lifted her into his arms as she woke up sobbing.

"It's ok, it's ok." Jai repeated over and over again.

"I can't lose you." She cried.

"You're not going to." Jai told her gently pulling back so he could look her in the eyes.

"Please don't leave me." Rainy begged.

"Never," Jai replied hugging her tighter hoping he could keep that promise.


End file.
